Hier encore
by machoupitchounette
Summary: Encore tout jeune, on a des plans, des rêves, et puis on vit sa vie... Des années plus tard, Kyou, le temps d'un instant, jette un coup d'oeil sur le passé... Qu'y voit-il? lisez pis vous saurez :


:))) C'est ma première songfic et j'espère que vous allez aimer :

Si ce premier essai à du succès je vais faire un chapitre pour chacun des personnages

Ps : il y a eu quelques modifications aux paroles…. ( Pas plus que 2-3 ) pis euh……. Y a des spoilers…..

**Hier encore**,

Hier encore  
J'avais cinq ans  
Je caressais le temps  
Et jouais de la vie  
Comme on joue de l'amour  
Et je vivais la nuit  
Sans compter sur mes jours  
Qui fuyaient dans le temps

Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que de jouer et de s'entraîner avec Kazuma-san……

_J'ai fait tant de projets  
Qui sont restés en l'air_

« Un jour, je vais être aussi fort que toi n'est-ce pas ? » Avais-je demandé à Kazuma.

« Oui… bien sur Kyou, si tu t'entraîne de tout ton cœur tu peux même devenir plus fort que moi ! » M'avait-il dit un jour. Il me donnait toujours la même réponse avec un triste sourire….

_J'ai fondé tant d'espoirs  
Qui se sont envolés_

« Si tu arrives a battre Yuki, tu pourrais enfin te faire accepter. Je t'accepterais, tu pourras enfin faire partie des Jyunnishi… » m'avait Akito proposé un jour. J'aurais dû m'en douter que Akito n'était jamais juste…je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-la que quoi-que je fasse mon destin était déjà tracé.

_Que je reste perdu  
Ne sachant où aller  
Les yeux cherchant le ciel  
Mais le cœur mis en terre_

« Regarde ! C'est lui ! Il parait qu'il a tué lui-même sa mère ! Ne t'approche pas de lui, on ne sait pas ce que ce monstre pourrait faire… »

« Qui va s'occuper de lui ? Il est orphelin ! moi je n'ai pas de place… »

«Je ne sais pas ! Il a tué sa mère, il doit sûrement savoir comment s'en sortir ! Regarde-le ! Il n'a même pas de peine ! C'est un monstre ! » Je les entendais dire.

Ils ne savaient rien de moi, ils ne voyaient que le monstre dont ils n'ont qu'entendu parler…

_Hier encore…  
J'avais quinze ans  
Je gaspillais le temps  
En croyant l'arrêter  
Et pour le retenir  
Même le devancer  
Je n'ai fait que courir  
Et me suis essoufflé..._

Je me battais sans cesse contre Yuki, sans jamais gagner, mais je ne perdais pas espoir d'un jour pouvoir le surpasser et enfin me faire accepter…

_Ignorant le passé_

« chaque chat doit se faire enfermer à l'âge de 18 ans… il s'en suit de même depuis le début… c'est injuste je le sais, mais on n'y peut rien » avait essayé de m'expliquer Kazuma le jour de mes 18 ans

_Conjuguant au futur_

« Que veut-tu faire Kyou dans le futur ? » Avait demandé Tohru un jour, lors d'un coucher de soleil sur le toit .

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'aimerais pouvoir aider Kazuma à son dojo, je voudrais pourvoir apprendre les arts martiaux aux enfants comme Kazuma me l'a appris!» avais-je répondu avec espoir.

_Je précédais de moi  
Toute conversation  
Et donnais mon avis  
Que je voulais le bon  
Pour critiquer le monde  
Avec désinvolture_

« Kuso Nesumi ! Il a toujours un air supérieur comme s'il était un prince ! Il devrait redescendre de son nuage ! » Pouvait-on m'entendre dire.

_Hier encore  
J'avais dix-sept ans  
Mais j'ai perdu mon temps  
A faire des folies  
Qui ne me laissent au fond  
Rien de vraiment précis  
Que quelques rides au front  
Et la peur de l'ennui_

« Viens te battre, si t'es un homme ! »

« Tu vas perdre! Baka neko ! »

Je passais tous mes jours à me battre sans raison particulière… je séchais les cours pour dormir sur le toit de l'école…

_Car mes amours sont morts  
Avant qu'ils aient une chance d'exister d'exister_

'Je ne pourrais jamais être avec Tohru, je lui ferais trop de mal ! Je suis un monstre je ne l'ai mérite pas…' avais-je pris pour habitude de penser..

_Mes amis sont partis  
Et ne reviendront pas  
Par ma faute j'ai fait  
Le vide autour de moi  
Et j'ai gâché ma vie  
Et mes jeunes années_

« Kyou ! Kyou ! Tu m'as manqué !!!! » Me disait toujours Kagura-san, elle prétendait m'aimer, mais je suis sûr que j'étais plus un grand frère pour elle que quelqu'un de qui elle était amoureuse. Mais je lui ai brisé le cœur, je l'ai rejeté, blessé, par la réaction qu'elle a un jour eu…

« Y !!!! KYOU !!! Viens jouer avec moi ! Viens ! On va aller dire bonjour a Haru » disait Momiji… mais moi avec ma tête dure je le repoussais toujours quitte à le frapper ou l'insulter mais dans le fond je l'aimais bien avec son sourire d'enfant… aujourd'hui c'est trop tard..

même Shigure avait été, ou plutôt essayé d'être mon ami,

mais Moi je devais toujours les éloigner de peur qu'ils me laissent tomber…

_Du meilleur et du pire  
En jetant le meilleur_

Je comptais que le mauvais temps, la mort de ma mère, la réaction de Kagura quand elle a vu mon autre forme, le temps passé avec Akito, les noëls ou je devais assister mais en ayant l'interdiction de me manifester, les fêtes qui se donnaient au domaine Sohma, ou je devais attendre en dehors car je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer dans les bâtiments…

J'oubliais le temps passé a m'entraîner, mes premières années au primaire ou je jouais au ballon avec mes amis. Le temps passé avec Tohru et ses amies.

_J'ai figé mes sourires  
Et j'ai glacé mes pleurs  
Où sont-ils à présent  
A présent ses dix-huit ans?_

Qu'ai-je fait ? Même ayant réussi à vaincre Yuki rien n'a changé Akito ne l'a jamais reconnu !

Ou sont mes dix-huit ans présent que j'ai 74 ans ? Voilà 48 ans que j'habite la demeure du chat, cette petite maison avec une seule petite fenêtre avec des barreaux a travers laquelle je peux, parfois, durant les jours ensoleillés voir le soleil…

Espérons que le prochain chat sera plus intelligent que moi je l'ai été…

J'aurais du me sauver quand j'avais le temps...

J'aurais pu quitter les Sohmas, changer de nom, me faire une nouvelle vie avec Tohru.

Mais j'ai tout gâché.

_**Hier encore**_

Je l'ai rejeté quand je devais l'aimer et me voilà aujourd'hui a 74 ans…

______

Fin

______

:)

Voilà….. j'espère que vous avez aimé… les reviews seront appréciées, puisque c'est ma première songfic!

A plus!

Machoupitchounette


End file.
